This invention relates to a hang rod mounting bracket for attaching a hang rod to a shelf. More particularly, this invention relates to a hang rod mounting bracket with improved means for attaching a hang rod to a wire shelf which may be attached to a wall by a support brace assembly.
There are many attaching devices for attaching or mounting a wire shelf which is made up of a plurality of spaced parallel horizontal stringers and vertically spaced support bars or rods wherein the stringers and bars are in perpendicular relation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,634 teaches a joiner support for joining together open shelves by fastening together two shelf halves about rods of the shelves wherein the rods extend through openings in the shelf halves and are braced within the shelf halves to help stabilize the shelves. The joiner support can be braced against a wall with a bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,593 also teach support and connecting devices for wire shelving.